


The Watching Well

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: International Fanworks Day(s) [1]
Category: Foster - Claire Keegan
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through it all, the well watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watching Well

The well watches.

It does not think, or feel, or know what it is not to watch.

So it watches and makes neither note not mention of all it sees.

 

When sunrises follow sunsets quicker than they might otherwise, two children come with their mother, trailing pitchers and blankets. They carry sandwitchs and eat them on the swell of green grass.

In the evenings, the girls grow into long limbed, uncoordinated creatures, gradualy metamorphising into what might be called woman.

There is a day when one of them no longer comes.

 

The woman comes with a rounded belly, then none, than a child smaller than the span of her arms

The child grows 

The woman's hair is lighter one day and darker the next and the child no longer appears on the face of the water

She no longer lingers to hear the echoes answer her. 

 

Day follows day for many days after.

 

There is a girl, similar in appearance to the girls of long ago

She plunges the pitcher into the water and drinks deep as only a young creature can, and the woman watches her and is not as quick to leave.


End file.
